Species
There exist approximately 8.7 million natural non-bacterial species of animal in the world, including humans and other sentient life forms. However, because of the existence of Propella, warping of genetic pools has become prevalent in recent times, resulting in the creation of new species types not present in the past. Much of these new species types are intelligent in nature; further details can be found below. Intelligent Species Much of the intelligent beings are made up of humans, but some, due to the prevalence of Propella in certain regions, were evolved from other less advanced animals. Many of these are confined to the Uncharted Region J3T area, and choose not to wander out of the region for fear of the outside world. As a result, their numbers have not increased by any significant amount. However, several special types that have been known to be around from history are more prevalent around the world. Humans The most common population in the IEU. Most of the intelligent beings within the IEU come under the Human classification. Angels and Demons Angels and demons are metaphysical existences, brought into physical being due to the condensed magical properties of the IEU region. They are the embodiment of the emotions and consciousness of intelligent lifeforms, put into a personified form. Angels take on their popular appearance, sporting a halo and a pair of white wings in their full appearances. They represent the Lawful alignment. Demons, on the other hand, look no different from angels, besides sporting bat wings instead of the white feathered ones of their angelic counterparts, as well as lacking the halo. They represent the Chaotic alignment. Despite popular belief, angels and demons are not distinctly separated into good and evil; a angel can be evil while a demon can be good, and vice versa. It is possible for a angel or demon to have a child with a human counterpart; such a child is produced through a immaculate conception, and often possesses the abilities of the angelic or demonic parent. Vampires The IEU has a higher percentage of vampires as compared to most other countries on Earth, owing mainly to the often magical nature of vampiric families. The IEU, being a magic haven, naturally attracts these types of beings to it. While many stay underground and deal in underworld businesses to keep their family lines going, some, like the Bleufeuille family, have come into the open with legal businesses. Naturals A term used to refer to advanced-evolution versions of less intelligent lifeforms. For societal issues, naturals often take after the form of humans, often blending into human society. It is often impossible to tell them apart from other people, with the exception of some having some part of their original creature remaining, most often ears or tails. Naturals may also be concepts residing in a magical, artificial body; Yatagarasu is one example of a conceptual natural. Prevalent within Uncharted Region J3T. Half-Beings Half-beings, otherwise known as human-nonhuman hybrids, are common within the IEU. Most common among the hybrids are human-natural hybrids, stemming mostly from the Uncharted Region J3T area, where interspecies interaction is common and often encouraged. Less common are human-vampire hybrids, as vampires view humans more as food than as fellow intelligent beings. However, they do exist; such hybrids demonstrate greatly lengthened lifespans and increased physical strength and stamina, but also demonstrate skin sensitive to sunlight and a rather obvious allergy to garlic; consuming it will cause them to get rashes for a span of between four to eight hours, depending on the vampiric bloodline. Least common of all are the human-Celestial hybrids, where a human mates with a celestial being to produce a semi-divine offspring. Such hybrids are often indistinguishable from normal humans, and may indeed go on living normal lives until the day their powers awaken. Category:Propella Story Universe